


That one daminette oneshot

by BabyClara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian gets as close to what you could call flustered, F/M, I might edit this if i have the courage... Later, marinette ain't taking no shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: Editing? What's that? Self control? I don't have any. Chaos? Only when writing~ ;)This is 'that one daminette oneshot that was going to be a multi chapter but then the author got real and thought, meh fuck life this is gonna be a oneshot because I don't really want to start another fic...'So hum. The summary! Right.Damian is sent to investigate the Paris situation. NOT get flustered when a petite blue haired stranger calls him 'handosme'. No sir, no ma'm, that's definelty NOT what happened.
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	That one daminette oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miarculas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/gifts).



> Let's be real. That totally what happened. 
> 
> So hum. Once upon a time, long ago (a few months) I got grounded and my dad took my iPad away. Left to my own devices I started writing up fic ideas in a little sparkly green notebook. That is where this mess came from. Welcome to my unedited brain.
> 
> Ah and also! My best friend Katerina (wants me to call her Katy, but I don't really do nicknames, so untill that changes~) help me getting this out cuz she read it out loud and I wrote it down! So thanks! (She isn't even on ao3 yet but she wanted me to say it anyway)

Mari is home sick the day Damian arrives at his new school. When she gets back they day after, she finds Lila in her seat and when the new student arrives she understands why. And she won't let it happen.

"humm Lila, what are you doing in my seat?"

"whatever do you mean Marinette?" eyes wide and blinking

"get out"

Damian walks in and Lila calls him. He sighs. 

"ooooh dami~"

He ignores her and sits down. 

"ooh, I see what this is about. We get a new handsome exchange student while I'm gone and you want to sink your claws into his soul and manipulate him with your lies like you did to the rest of the class. And that, starts with reclaiming your old seat. The one you forced me into to get closer to my former bff and model boy Adrien agreste. Well let me tell you one thing Lila: it. Ain't. Happening. So get out of my seat and leave the new student ALONE. 

" Marinette (sniff) why are you such a bully to me? (Sniff) I only wanted to make dami feel included but you're so mean to me, in front of damiboo too! Have you got no shame?!"

"yadda yadda yadda, go tell your sob story to someone who will actually listen. "

Lila gets up and leaves, acting like the victim. Mari mutters under her breath "the only one with no shame is her" before turning to Damian with her hand held out. 

"Marinette, I'm sorry you had to witness that"

He shakes her hand albeit reculently (pretty sure that's not a word, if you don't understand what it means just tell me~)

"Damian. "

"hmm, well you seem at least a bit smart 'not like the rest of the class' (she mutters advertise her eyes to the front of the class where Alya was trying to calm down a crying Lila, before refocusing on Damian) and I don't think you would've gotten along with Lila anyways. She lies more then she breaths and unfortunately I'm the only one who doesn't believe her, apart from you, hopefully..."

"...you think I'm handosme?! "

Marinette blinks a few times then smirks "as if you needed reminding~ handsome"

Damian shook his head "you because we're seat partner doesn't mean we're friends."

Marinette's smirk turns into a frown "right, of course, sorry. If you prefer sitting with Lila I'm sure she won't mind- "

"oh god no, I much prefer it be you, at least someone with a minimum of intelligence. "

Marinette smiles and class starts. Maybe this new student wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she finally had an ally. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Did you enjoy?  
> Hehe...
> 
> Okay! So when I wrote this, it was gonna be a multi chap fic, but then not anymore because I have another fic I should REALLY concentrate on, but I was bored got inderectly reminded about this thanks to Miarculas and then I decided to post it...  
> And gift it to her... So merry Christm- no wait, Halloween! That's the next holiday right? Unless you count thanksgiving? Maybe?  
> Anywho, I really enjoy our much too long conversation in the comments~


End file.
